Hanuman
Hanuman (ハヌマーン, Hanumān) is a demon in the series. History Hanuman, known also as Anjaneya (son of Anjana, an Apsara) is one of the most important characters in the epic Ramayana. He is most famously known for aiding Rama (one of the avatars of Vishnu) in defeating the demon king Ravana by leading an army of monkeys. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Megami Tensei II: Genma Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Yoma Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Genma Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Genma Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Genma Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Genma Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Magician Arcana as '''Hannu' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Star Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Strength Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Genma Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Genma Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Genma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Hanuman can be obtained by evolving an Onkot to level 42 or higher. Hanuman can evolve into Wu Kong through leveling up to level 50 or higher. It can null Expel spells and resist physical attacks. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Hanuman can only be obtained through a special triple fusion of Hayagriva, Garuda, and Onkot, although it is common amongst players to contract a variation of his that appears within Shibuya's Celu Tower gold level instance for when he is used in Wu Kong's triple fusion. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Hanuman appears as an enemy in the Brutes Base of Ajna. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Expel = Null |Curse = Strong |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Berserker God |Skill2 = Endure |Skill3 = Retaliate |D-Skill1 = Enduring Soul |D-Skill2 = Retaliate |D-Skill3 = Spring of Life |Password = zBmBvpci2hc-RgnC nW5aRAodhQoehAnj }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Mystic= - |Skill1= Force Dance |Skill2= - |Skill3= - |Passive1= Revenge |Passive2= Endure * |Passive3= - |FusedQuote= Okay, Okay! I'm Genma Hanuman. Shields are junk against my chi. I'll be useful to you |FusingQuote = Ook! You want to fuse me? I've gotten closer to humans, so this time... Goodbye, apes! |Human/Demon = Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Mystic=-- |Racial=Phantasm * |Skill1=Berserk |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1=Retaliate |Passive2=Life Aid * |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote=I am the Genma Hanuman. Bear witness to the incredible feats of the monkey god. |FusingQuote=...Very well. Thou shalt see for thyself the alteration of mine power. }} Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons